


You're Stuck With Me

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Spain GP 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Daniel and Seb have a heart to heart after the race and Dan reveals he's moving to Ferrari





	You're Stuck With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Working on prompts as I have the time all of a sudden! Please continue to send in prompts!
> 
> The one where Dan reveals to Seb that he's joining Ferrari for 2019 and they end up discussing their feelings which results in a first kiss!

It was the 2nd race in a row where he had come 4th. Another race without even a podium finish that meant there was an even bigger gap to Hamilton. Of course he had to defend the team and say that sometimes strategies just don't work. He was praying that they would be fixed soon if he was going to win another world championship anytime soon. Sebastian was currently sitting in the Ferrari motorhome away from everyone just to gather his thoughts. He was soon driven out of those thoughts by a familiar voice.

"You need to turn that frown upside down and then you'll be like me." The voice said.

Sebastian lifted his head up and was met with the sight of his ex Australian teammate, Daniel Ricciardo, leaning against the wall with a massive grin on his face as per normal. 

"At least I'm not going to break my jaw anytime soon from all the grinning." Seb replied with a small smile on his face.

The Australian chuckled and walked over to sit on the right hand side of Sebastian, sighing as he sat down on the soft sofa.

"There's nothing wrong with having a little smile." Daniel said.

Sebastian just raised an eyebrow but couldn't stop himself from laughing and soon Daniel joined in, before the laughter died down and they fell into a comfortable silence.

"I know you're upset that you didn't get onto the podium, but there's more races to come. You'll win more." Daniel said.

"You think?" Sebastian asked as he turned to look at the Australian.

"Yeah. I mean your car seems stronger than the Mercedes at times. You'll win. You just have to be patient." Said Daniel.

"I don't have much patience." The German said, a grin taking over his face.

"I know, the good old days taught me that." Daniel grinned.

The two laughed again.

"Do you miss it?" Daniel asked shyly.

"Miss what?" Sebastian frowned.

"Us. As teammates." Replied Daniel.

"Yeah I do. I had a tough time with the car but I enjoyed it." Said Sebastian

The two fell into another period of silence. Daniel started to figet slightly as he wondered whether or not to tell Sebastian something that he was desperate to say.

"What if I said we could be teammates again?" Daniel suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm probably not supposed to be telling you this but I will anyway. I've been holding talks with Ferrari. Nothing is finalised or anything but I'm getting closer to a deal. Later on in the year I'll probably be signing a contract that says I'll be your teammate for next year." Daniel said.

Sebastian's eyes went wide.

"You mean, we would be teammates again?" He asked.

"Yeah." Daniel replied quietly.

Then suddenly Seb threw himself into Daniel's arms and hugged him tight, another grin on his face. Daniel grinned too, so happy in the moment and wrapped his arms tightly around the German, just breathing him in. They broke apart and smiled at each other. Daniel raised a hand to stroke Seb's cheek and the German closed his eyes.

"I've wanted this for so long." Daniel said and Seb opened his eyes again.

"I was really upset when you left and even the idea of being at Ferrari with you, I knew I had to try." Daniel smiled sadly, staring into blue eyes as he let his hand drop back into his lap.

"What are you saying, Daniel?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm saying that I've had a massive schoolboy crush on you since we were teammates and after you left I've always been desperate for us to be together again as teammates." Daniel replied, struggling to maintain eye contact.

Sebastian chuckled.

"You're such a sop, Daniel." He told the Australian.

The younger man sighed.

"Yeah and I've probably wrecked everything now." He said, looking down at his lap.

"How so?" Seb asked.

"You probably don't even like me that way." He replied as he shyly lifted his head to meet Seb's gaze.

Daniel then felt a hand on his shoulder. He felt a spark of hope pouring through him.

"Maybe I like you too. I've just been afraid to admit it." Seb said with a growing smile.

Daniel broke out into a massive grin. Relief flooding out as he acknowledged that his feelings were reciprocated. He then wrapped his arms around the German's waist, slowly pulling him closer.

"You really mean it?" He asked quietly. 

Sebastian moved his hand from Daniel's shoulder to cup the back of his neck and raised his right hand to grab at the front of the Australian's top and pull him even closer so that there was only a few inches between them.

"I really mean it." Seb whispered.

Daniel then slowly tilted his head and then brought his lips to meet Sebastian's and they kissed hesitantly at first in a chaste kiss. They broke apart for a second and started to laugh before Daniel leaned in again. This time lips moved against each other, deepening where Daniel sought entry into Sebastian's mouth with his tongue exploring. His hands tightened on Sebastian's waist and the German's hand started playing with the curls by his neck. The two drew apart for air but kept their foreheads resting against one another.

"If this is what will happen when if I move to Ferrari, I'm definitely signing the contract." Daniel said with a big grin.

Sebastian smiled against Daniel's lips and then drew him in for another kiss. They kissed again but took their time, just taking things slow. Daniel then moved a hand under Sebastian's top and started stroking the skin. Sebastian moaned and opened his mouth letting the Australian's tongue in once more, tightening his hold of Daniel's dark hair. He broke apart from Daniel, deciding that they should be moving things along before someone walked in.

"I think we should move somewhere a little bit more private. Don't you?" He whispered.

Both drivers were smirking against each other's lips, breathing heavily.


End file.
